


Perfectly Seared Garula Sirloin

by Angerama



Series: Noctis and Prompto in Insomnia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Dinners, Ignis is a giant gossip, M/M, Noctis has no chill, Regis is so mean to Noctis, What exactly went on in that biology classroom anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerama/pseuds/Angerama
Summary: Ignis is a giant gossip, the King has supersonic hearing and poor Noctis just can't cope with his dad being, well, a dad.A companion piece to A Couch for the Taking.





	

It wasn't often that Noctis and Regis got to spend quality time together over dinner. Noctis had school work as well as weapons training and lessons in Lucian economics, and Regis had an entire kingdom to run. So the Prince had thought nothing of it when the King had asked him to dine with him in his private chambers that evening. He assumed it was going to be the usual weekly catch up session. 

Noctis was wrong.

He was hardly half way through his soup before Regis gave up on small talk and got straight to the heart of the matter.

"So my boy, I have been hearing some interesting things around the Citadel lately," the King began, eyes trained in on Noctis' face like a bird of prey waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Noctis wasn't even looking at Regis, concentrating too hard on his soup to notice the look in Regis' eyes.

"Oh, more drama with the Citadel staff? Who broke up with who this time? Please tell me it isn't any of the laundry staff. Last time that happened my whites all came back grey for a week," Noctis responded, swallowing a mouthful of the soup. He dipped his spoon into the bowl and had just placed it back into his mouth when Regis replied.

"Oh, it's not so much as a breaking up thing as a getting together thing," Regis responded, mirth seeping into his tone ever so slightly. Noctis looked up at that and swallowed his last mouthful of soup, something akin to dread beginning to stir in his stomach. It did not sit well with a cream based soup.

"What, did Iggy finally confess his undying love to Gladio? Dad that's such old news no one but you would even care anymore," the Prince responded, trying desperately to sound nonchalant so as not to further pique the interest of his father. He began uncovering the crocks for their main dish in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Regis. Ugh, carrots! He scowled at the roasted orange monstrosities and was about to let out a very un-Princely whine about it when Regis struck.

"Mmm, no. I believe his name is Prompto actually, and he certainly wasn't confessing anything to Gladiolus. You know a Prompto, don't you?" the King responded casually, lips beginning to curl up in a terrifying smirk.

"Wha-who? How? Oh my Gods," Noctis blubbered, turning an impressive shade of red from the tips of his ears down under the collar of his button up shirt which was suddenly far too tight. He reached up and tugged on the collar, a bead of sweat dripping down his neck.

"Yes, I believe that's exactly what dear Ignis overheard the other day while he was waiting for you to finish up some work at school. Wasn't that the day you had to stay late for, oh, what was it? Biology?" as Regis spoke, he began spooning food out onto the plates in front of them.

Noctis gaped at his father, completely dumbstruck and morbidly curious as to how his father had found out about him and Prompto so soon.

"Yes yes, you're probably wondering how I, the overworked King of a nation at war, could possibly know what my only son gets up to in his free time. Shall I tell you?" Regis continued, an alarming twinkle in his normally reserved eyes. He heaped an excessive amount of carrots onto Noctis' plate before serving them both perfectly seared garula sirloins.

Noctis shook his head minutely, one finger still tucked into the collar of his shirt while his other hand visibly shook as he attempted to pick up his fork. He quickly tucked both hands into his lap under the table, clenching them into fists where his father could not see. It was best to show as little weakness as possible in the presence of predators.

"Oh, I suppose I ought to just tell you, I can see you're just dying to know. Every Tuesday and Thursday evening Ignis spars with Gladiolus. Those two young men sure do like to talk when they practice, and as is my norm on Tuesdays I was walking past the training hall during their sparring session. I happened to overhear the most interesting thing through the open door way. Noctis, I didn't realize you were so... devout. Oh my Gods, indeed. Pray tell, what exactly is that 'thing you do with your mouth'?" 

Noctis prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. His prayers were not answered. Regis quirked one perfectly regal eyebrow at his sufficiently mortified son and cut a piece of steak off before placing it into his mouth, chewing, and swallowing. He kept eye contact with Noctis the entire time. 

"Eat up, my boy. Maybe next time you won't try to keep secrets from your dear old father."


End file.
